


At Last

by Sophtly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, happy birthday dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little tumblr drabble I wrote for Dean's Birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tumblr drabble I wrote for Dean's Birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Dean."

"Mmgorph mmph?" Dean mumbles into his pillow. A hand lands on his shoulder, just resting gently, but it’s enough to draw him to the surface. He rolls onto his back and stares up. "Cas?"

Cas’ mouth curves up into the little half smile he gets sometimes. The one that makes Dean’s insides do things he’s not comfortable with. Then he does something Dean hadn’t been expecting at all. Not today. Not ever. He takes his hand and cups Dean’s cheek, thumbs at his cheekbone with small strokes.

Dean’s sinking into the touch before he can stop himself. “Cas?” he says again.

"Shhh," Cas’ whispers. His hand moves and he’s now running his thumb along Dean’s lower lip, staring at it like he’s never seen it before. "I"m not going to let another year go by, I _can’t,”_ and the angel’s voice is desperate, his eyes filling slowly with tears.

Dean pushes himself up, wriggles until the blankets are around his waist and he can sit facing Cas. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? What’s happening? Talk to me, Cas.” His heart is beating so fast in his chest, and his lip is still tingling from Cas’ touch.

Cas sits straighter, pulls himself up and grabs Dean by both shoulders. His hands are shaking, but his eyes are filled with that steely resolve that Dean is so familiar with, and his voice is more angel than human. “I will not let another year go by. I know that I can’t have what I want, but I _want you_ Dean. I love you. And every year that goes by I love you more. I have died for you and I will do it again, but I don’t want to die without telling you that you’ve been all I’m living for.”

There are suddenly no options. There is only one thing to do that makes sense to Dean right now, so he does it. He surges forward and cups Cas’ face in his hands and kisses him. Cas is still for a few seconds before his hands reach up to clutch at Dean, his tongue pressing insistently against his lips until he lets him in. They’re both gasping for air when they finally surface. “Hell of a way to say Happy Birthday, Cas,” Dean says, running his finger lightly down Cas’ cheek. Cas is silent, and Dean’s face falls. “You’re not dying, are you? That’s not what you were trying to tell me?”

"Honestly, I don’t know." Cas’ fingers brush over the mark on Dean’s arm. "I don’t know how long either of us have."

It’s true, and it’s a sobering thought, but it’s not what Dean wants to think about right now. “Then we’d better make use of the time we have, huh?” He presses his lips against Cas’ again, soft this time. Lingering. Cas sighs into his mouth and Dean thinks if he could just stay here with his angel forever, it would be perfect. “Cas, you know I”m not good at this stuff, but I…I mean you…you’re…”

Cas smiles, big and bright this time and pushes Dean back down against the bed, smiles against his skin. “I know,” He says into Dean’s neck, laying a string of soft kisses trailing up to his ear, “I’ve always known.”


End file.
